There is a need for compact dispensers for various medicaments. This particularly is the case for medicaments that are to be utilized away from home. Such medicaments include prescription and over the counter medicines, and mouthwashes. People with periodontal problems need to cleanse their mouth several times a day, and particularly after meals. The result is that there is needed a dispenser that includes a container holder for the mouthwash and a cup for providing an appropriate dose of mouthwash. The present invention solves this problem with a compact dispenser that has a combined cup that is versatile for home or away from home use.
The prior art is comprised of composite receptacles where the inner receptacle contains a product and the outer receptacle provides protection and receptacles where both the inner and the outer receptacle are involved in the use of the product. In the prior category are the receptacles of U.S. Pat. No. 3,285,461 and U.S. Patent Application 2002/0036180. Each discloses an outer unit that structurally protects an inner unit. In the latter category is U.S. Pat. No. 6,814,990 directed to a beverage system. This beverage system is comprised of a pitcher and a container to hold the packets of drink concentrate. The inner container has no closure with only the outer container having a closure. In use the outer pitcher is opened and the inner container is removed from the outer pitcher. A packet of drink concentrate is placed in the pitcher and water is added. The pitcher then will contain several servings of the beverage to be dispensed into individual cups. The pitcher closure can be rotated to enclose or to dispense the beverage. This structure has several problems. First, during the time that the pitcher is in use the inner container is left opened. Second, the inner container is not separate from the pitcher when nested so any moisture remaining in the pitcher can be absorbed by the product in the inner container. This structure also allows for other contamination of the product in the inner container.
The structure of the present dispenser provides for separate serving use and maintains the product in the second hollow body in an enclosed environment at all times except for the dispensing of the tablet or capsules into the first hollow body which in intended use is the drinking cup. It provides for a convenient away from home use as well as an at home use.